Inspiration
by ILuvCarbyFuzz
Summary: (COMPLETE) Piper, Phoebe, and Paige visit Melinda's school for a talent show. Wierd things happen, and feelings of Leo's death are unleashed.


Inspiration

A/N: Just a little fic I was thinking up…dunno where it came from but I hope you like it.

            "God I hate coming to this place…there's always so many people here! And that principal…goodness, I'm surprised people don't suspect him to be gay!" Piper thought. She was at her daughter's school, in the auditorium getting ready to watch the talent show. The school was so lousy that only 5 people signed up for the show. That, including her daughter, Melinda. Everyone had brought their neighbors, and cousins, and aunts and uncles to fill all the seats. That's what was crappy. The fewer the students, the more the people.

            Sitting in the front row, Piper fiddled with her cell phone. Phoebe was supposed to call her any minute to tell her she was on her way. Phoebe was getting out of work late, but still wanted to come. Paige was in the parking lot a few minutes ago when she had called. 

            As if on cue, Paige came storming through the doors, thinking she was late. But as crappy as this school is, they were supposed to start 15 minutes ago.

            Just as Paige took a seat next to Piper, Piper's cell phone rang.

            "Hello? Oh hey Pheebs! Finally! You were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago. Alright, don't worry about it. Paige was late too. You're in the school now? Good. See you in a minute. Bye."

            As soon as Piper hung up, Phoebe burst through the doors, just like Paige had done. "Goodness it's like my life is a giant movie!" Piper thought.

            When Phoebe sat down next to her, the lights began to dim, and the curtains on the stage began to separate.

            "If only Leo were here to see this…" Piper thought to herself, a tear forming in her eye. 

            "I miss him too Piper," Phoebe whispered. Piper wondered how she did that but then just common sense became the answer. If your daughter is in a school _talent_ show, and your husband had just been killed a week ago, you would want him to be there, right?

            Her thoughts were broken into as the principal started to speak. 

            "Hello, hello, everyone. Thank you for coming to Riverbend Elementary this evening! I am proud to welcome one of our students in the talent show, who goes by the name of Patty Johnson. This evening she will be playing an interesting piece by Beethoven. Enjoy!"

            Just then, a very small girl, who could only be a few years younger than Melinda, maybe 7 or 8, began to play a lulling tune.

            What seemed like a lifetime to Piper was when the girl stopped playing. The crowd applauded, and Paige whispered to Piper, "She was good." Piper thought she was good too, it's just she played for a LONG time.

            And then the next act came on stage, but unfortunately so did that ratty principal.

"Thank you Patty, for that wonderful performance! Now, here is Jeremy Warren about to show you his juggling act. He can go up to 10 items! Isn't that amazing! Anyway, here is Jeremy!"

            "What the hell is up with these names?" Piper thought, "They are sounding SO, SO, familiar!"

            When Jeremy started he had three balls, and amazingly, every once in a while someone from backstage threw him more and more balls, until, as the principal said, he had 10. Amazing, was all she could think of. She was so curious as to when Melinda was coming on, and what she would do! She never actually _told_ Piper what her act was. She kept saying it was a surprise.

            When Jeremy was finished, he bowed, and walked off of the stage.

            "Bravo, Jeremy! Bravo! Our next act, done by Phoebe Turner, will keep your back-bending, and your hearts racing! Get it? HAHAHA! Ok…you don't get it. But you will in a minute when Phoebe comes on."

            "Ok…this is strange. PHOEBE _TURNER!?_ What the hell?!" was all that went through Piper's mind. She sorta got the joke Mr. Beaver, the principal, had said, when a very tiny girl, apparently Phoebe, had come out on stage flipping like mad. She tossed, she turned, and did all the works. It was amazing.

            "Three down, two to go," Piper thought. She couldn't wait until Melinda came on. 

            Before you knew it, Phoebe was done and Mr. Beaver appeared again. Piper was getting tired of looking at that man's face. Good thing this talent show was almost over!

            "Wow! Great job Miss Turner! Now it is time for our next act. And boy will you get a laugh out of this little boy! Cole Matthews, come on out!"

            Just then a rather large boy came trotting out wearing a tux, and holding a microphone. "He's probably going to tell jokes," Piper thought. She sighed. Melinda was last.

            Surprisingly, almost the entire auditorium had gone home. Not the _actual _auditorium…the people. Duh. Anyways, to Piper, the kid's jokes were rather dumb, so she didn't pay much attention to them. 

            About five minutes later, he had finally finished, sweat and all. It was finally time for Melinda to go on. Piper looked over at Paige, then at Phoebe. It looked as if they were excited to.

            Mr. Beaver walked back onstage, crying. "That was SO funny Cole! I am crying it's so funny! Great, great job. Now, it is my pleasure to present our last, and final performance. But this is the one that will blow you away. Singing "My Immortal" by Evan. Evaneskance, I think they say it." Then someone came out and whispered in his ear. "Sorry everyone. Evanescence, is how you pronounce it. Anyway, singing will be Melinda Halliwell, and playing the song on the piano will be Patty Johnson."

            This is it! Piper was so excited she thought she was about to explode. Paige and Phoebe were smiling with pride. A few seconds later, all the lights went out, and everything was black.

            Just then, a spotlight shone down onto the stage, where Melinda was standing. Just then music started playing in the background, and everything else was silent. A few seconds later, Melinda began to sing:

_"I'm so tired of being here._

_Supressed by all my, childish fears._

_And if you have to leave,_

_I wish that you would just leave,_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here,_

_And it won't leave, me alone._

_These wounds won't seem to heal,_

_This pain is just too real,_

_There's just too much that time, cannot erase._

_When you cried I'd, wipe away all of your tears,_

_When you'd scream I'd, fight away all of your fears._

_I held your hand through all of these years,_

_But you still have all, of me…"_

            Piper's jaw dropped. She had no idea her child had such an awesome voice! Phoebe and Paige were in shock too. It seemed like the whole crowd was. Out of the corner of her eye, in the empty seat next to Paige, Piper could have sworn she saw Leo. She could have bet on it. That gave her some reassurance that he was always there, watching over them. And that her wish came true. Leo was here watching Melinda. Melinda's inspiration was inspiring her again.

_"You used to captivate me,_

_By your resonating light._

_Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind._

_Your face it haunts._

_My once pleasant dreams._

_Your voice it chased away,_

_All of the sanity in me._

_These wounds won't seem to heal,_

_This pain is just too real,_

_There's just too much that time, cannot erase._

_When you cried I'd, wipe away all of your tears,_

_When you'd scream I'd, fight away all of your fears._

_I held your hand through all of these years,_

_But you still have all, of me._

_I've tried so hard, to tell myself, that, your gone!_

_But though, you're still with me,_

_I've been alone, All along!"_

            Piper's heart stopped dead in it's tracks Her heart broke in two and bent over backwards. (No relation to the _joke_ that was told earlier.) Unbeknownst to Piper, tears flowed freely, and willingly down her cheeks. Paige and Phoebe had their hands clasped over their mouths and were crying too. Before she knew it the song was over. And the lights were coming back on. But not before Melinda got a standing ovation.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

            "My god baby! You were great Piper cried through tears."

            "Aw, mamma, I didn't mean to make you cry. I was just…"

            Before Melinda could say another word all three sisters embraced the little girl, and even though people were staring, they all cried for the loss of a great friend, brother-in-law, husband, whitelighter, by best of all, a great father.


End file.
